Ancient Rising
by AMBC
Summary: When England creates an evil duplicate of himself, Italy and the gang must stop him from the sucking the life out the nations...and the world. Contains OCs, moments of violence and 2P England...you've been warned.


_Almost two-thousand years ago, during the era of Ancient Greece..._

The strawberry blonde haired Kingdom walked down the corridors of the old temple. He gingerly held a candle in his hand as he walked towards his destination. According to the letter he got from the messenger, he was supposed to meet one of Greece's greatest engineers here. The letter said it was important, but what could be so important about this meeting? Whatever the reason, he agreed to meet him, no matter how creepy he found it.

When he finally reached his destination, the Kingdom calmly knocked on the door. When he was given permission to enter, he opened the door to a small workshop. Surrounded by bookshelves and half-finished inventions was a bearded man tinkering something on his desk.

'Γεια σας, Dacia.' The man greeted, looking up from his device.

'Archimedes, you wanted to see me about something?' The nation called Dacia asked as he walked further into the room.

'Yes, yes, of course. I wanted to wait until I've told the council, but I'd figured you and Miss. Karpusi should know first-hand.' Archimedes rose to his feet and walked towards something big and hidden underneath a white cover, 'As you know, just like all of your kind, countries are virtually immortal.'

'Indeed. Nations can't die unless they've been disestablished or dissolved.' Dacia explained, 'Basically, the chances of us dying are slim.'

'Until now.'

'...What?'

'Behold, Dacia, my greatest creation yet!' Archimedes dramatically removed the covers to reveal the hidden object underneath. It was a tall, cylinder-shaped machine with a funnel-like suction component on the bottom and several small buttons, 'This is the Na-extractor. When activated, it sucks up the latent energy of a country and everything on it, such as plants, animals and the air. Ergo, leaving them vulnerable to death.'

'A machine that kills nations? A little excessive, don't you think?' Dacia asked while backing away from the machine.

'Not in the slightest.' Archimedes protested, 'We'll simply use this machine to put a ruffian nation in its place. All we need to do is suck only a small amount of their energy until they behave. No biggie.'

'But what if it's used on all the countries of the world?' Dacia wondered aloud as he slowly placed his candle on the desk, 'What if you were to use in on the whole world? It could affect every nation still present on Earth.'

'In theory, yes,' Archimedes replied, 'But you know I would never do something so reckless and dangerous.'

_Maybe you wouldn't, Archimedes, but there are others who might. _Dacia thought uneasily as he stared at the extractor machine. He had a very bad feeling about that machine, and he also got the sense that this won't be the last time anyone has seen it...

* * *

Indigo eyes fluttered opened to be greeted by sunlight. The small nation sat up in his bed and stared at the covers of his bed. That dream...another time he had dreamed of people and nations from ancient times. It must have been the sixth time this week he dreamed about the same thing. But why did this dream haunt him so much? Just being related to a famous Ancient who died centuries ago doesn't mean he has to dream about him every night.

The Moldovan sighed, opened the window and looked over the houses of Chișinău bathed in the light of dawn. He breathed the morning air while letting his thoughts wonder—his brother, Romania, had told him many tales about Dacia; he became a kingdom in his own right sometime in the first century BC. Then, in 106 AD, he was invaded and conquered by Rome, just like all the other European, and some of the Asian nations. And then by the 2nd century, he fell victim to weak influence, just like all the other Ancients except for China and Ethiopia. After his death, he passed his weapons, wisdom, love of folklore and magic on to his descendants, especially Romania.

After their deaths, the present day nations took over. However, they proved to be twice as obsessive as their predecessors. It needed centuries of battles and Great Wars until the world finally found a small, if not, unstable peace. Sure, there were still wars going on in some parts of the world, but hey, if they were able to end two World Wars, then these wars will go by as well. Hopefully, the next World War won't happen during his lifetime.

_But even if the tide would turn we would have to face our destiny, wouldn't we? _Moldova thought he heard a nagging voice at the back of his head, but he ignored it as he got dressed and left his home.

**Okay, this is a redo of my story 'Chosen', complete with a new title. Same plot applies, but with different elements.**

**Tell me what you think, and maybe I'll continue it.**


End file.
